User blog:David McMartin Son Of Sparrow/Aaand it's gone (PotCO's Officially Closed)
It's official. PotCO is gone. Vamoosh. Poof. Gone with the wind. Although it was "just a game" in some's eyes, it was like a whole other world in others' (especially with the addition of Country RP). You may not have liked the game, or may have never played it (in which case, why are you here?), but this stands as a monumental moment for alot of us. Sure, we've all had horrible moments on this game, but does that really mean we should all forget the game as soon as it closes and let the wiki run into the ground? I don't think so. My original reason for writing this blog was how much I really didn't care for the game, but, now that I can look back on my experiences with it, I'd be lost without PotCO. There were some very important things I earned from this game. 1. I met all of you. When I'm having a really bad day, I look forward to getting home and talking to you guys. Sometimes, this Wiki was the only thing that got me through the day, and on rare occasions, so was the game. 2. I learned to talk to people. Before I joined PotCO, I was a little shy. Or, at least, moreso than I am today. Joining the game and then the Wiki taught me to stand up for what I really think is right, and to not let some random asshole beat you down because they disagree with you, especially if they can't even talk with proper grammar (I'm talking about in real and online. You'd be surprised.) 3. I learned how to have fun. With this game, I learned what it truly meant to kick back and have fun. To enjoy the experience. To be able to say, "Give me 10 more minutes to finish up this PVP (Or SVS, if you'd prefer) match." I remember that I originally joined this Wiki after making some... unpleasent decisions. I'll admit, when I first started out, I wasn't clear on who I was going to be. At first, I decided to troll (Sorry, LBW, we had a good and "totally honest" run). Then, I found that there was more to these websites than pictures and information. There was a community. And I wanted to be a part of it. I don't really know what else to say, and I'm horrible with finishing blogs. Plus, I kind of maybe partially absolutely hate endings. So I'll just leave you with a quote (I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I just like quotes ;3): "The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that some day. And me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" - Captain Jack Sparrow Category:Blog posts